


Nipping at Your Nose

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows just how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipping at Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> written as a very, very late Christmas present for "melodysparks"

“You’re an idiot,” said Rodney, stopping beside him.

John hadn’t looked up when the balcony door opened, and he didn’t look up now, sitting against the wall and staring out at the ocean, arms locked around his knees. The wind tugged at his uniform jacket, swirling snow around their feet, and Rodney let out an annoyed huff.

Something soft was dumped unceremoniously over John’s head, and by the time he’d unclasped his frozen-stiff fingers to pull it away from his face, Rodney had knelt next to him, brushing snow out of his hair before tugging one of the lopsided caps Teyla had knitted over it. 

“Rodney…” John began.

“Shut up,” snapped Rodney. He used his teeth to pull his gloves off, shoving them onto John’s hands, then pulling out a second pair from his pocket before John could protest. “You’re an _idiot_ and you’re lucky I love you, if you’re going to go stomping off into a snowstorm without a coat.”

The soft something was fabric, Rodney’s bright orange fleece jacket, and John curled his now-gloved fingers into it. “I just n-needed some air,” he said, surprised at how much his teeth chattered. “And I kn-know how l-lucky I am.”

Rodney huffed and shifted position, sitting next to him so their sides were pressed together. John’s arm ached at the sudden warmth, but he pressed closer, until he was half in Rodney’s lap.

“I didn’t mean to run away,” he said, feeling his shivers subside. “I just…”

“I know,” said Rodney, sliding his arm around John’s shoulders. “And if my butt freezes to the floor, I will make your life miserable, Sheppard.”

John laughed, a little shaky but genuine. “Just gimme a minute,” he said, and rested his head on Rodney’s shoulder as they watched the snow fall around them.

THE END


End file.
